Reproduce
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Sasuke needs to breed and Naruto is unpredictable enough to make that happen. [NaruSasu]Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was hands down Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. This had been proven on many occasions, everyone agreed. Even though he seemed extremely simpleminded, and that he really was, there still was no way of knowing what the boy was actually thinking. Unless it came to ramen, but we all have our weaknesses.

As for Naruto's latest list of unpredictable and most surprising things, there was that occasion when Sasuke stepped through the gates of Konoha, making his way back home with an uninterested expression on his face, as if he had been on a day walk or something. It was then, when Naruto bounced on Sasuke, challenging him into a little friendly spar.

When their little friendly match to the death, which destroyed a good amount of Konoha's buildings, was over, Naruto smiled widely and gave a hearty hug to the almost unconscious Sasuke. Even though they were both under surveillance and expected to pay for the damages after that, things were looking good for the two rivals.

Then there was that time when Naruto just suddenly seemed to realize it, when he was eating ramen with Kakashi and Sai. He had been happily chattering his head off, slurping ramen, and then suddenly stopped, eyes wide. And dear God, Naruto was gay. Just like that. The straightest boy in the village. Gay. Like bending four meters wide iron bar into the shape of a dashing rainbow.

Even Kakashi had to admit he had been a little surprised. But no one blamed him. It was hard to accept that Naruto was gay. The inventor of Sexy no Jutsu. Tsk. What was the world coming to?

Even though it might have been a little predictable, Naruto had surprisingly chosen Sasuke to set his eyes on. Surprisingly, because the two of them fought all the time. And I don't mean bickering, but fighting like two enraged animals trying to protect their territory. Poor training grounds haven't been the same since then.

Someone had to go and stop them every time they decided to spar a little or the village might have been in danger. One day it was Kakashi's turn to play the parent who picked the children up. But to his surprise, there was a whole different battle going on, as Naruto was doing Sasuke against a tree. With a look that said '_I'll make you scream my name, bitch.'_

Kakashi would have thought of is as a rape, if it weren't for Sasuke's constant weak insults directed at Naruto for almost every little move he made '_you can't even thrust har- ah!', 'I guess it just isn't long enou- nnngh!!'_. The surprising thing about this wasn't that his former students were having rough sex on the training grounds, no. It was the fact that Naruto was doing Sasuke and not the other way around.

Though, in Kakashi's opinion, both of his former students looked like they'd bottom, only Sakura seemed seme enough, which was kind of ironic and sad in a way. So, as it was impossible for the both of them to bottom, one of them had to do it. But Kakashi still had kind of thought that Sasuke would have topped.

As for the latest result of making people surprised, Naruto had gone a little too far with him being unpredictable. It was ridiculous, really.

About a month after that little _show_ Kakashi had witnessed, Naruto dragged the protesting Uchiha with him to see Tsunade, telling her that Sasuke had been throwing up a bit too much. With great difficulty, she examined the Uchiha, then seating the two boys down in front of her.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

She said in the most bored and unimpressed tone she could muster. Though, Naruto knew better than that. Her eyes were glinting dangerously, and that was hint enough that the Godaime wanted to strap Sasuke in her lab and do many unpleasant experiments. Ignoring it fully, Naruto turned to the frozen Sasuke and smiled widely.

"Hear that? We're going to have a baby!"

Sasuke did hear, loud and clear. And he kind of did _need_ children to repopulate his clan, though he didn't actually _want_ those screaming, crying, time-consuming, pink, little blobs of meat. And he certainly hadn't planned to carry one himself. Of course not. Men _couldn't_ get pregnant.

Trust Naruto to ignore the way nature is _supposed_ work. How was this even possible?

Tsunade seemed to wonder that too, keeping her steady seemingly calm gaze on Sasuke. It really took all of her self restrain to not to drag Sasuke, whom she didn't like that much, into that previously mentioned lab.

Sasuke sat frozen, not really knowing what to do about the situation. Tsunade wondered if she had enough sake to get the two of them drunk and then do whatever she wanted with them. Naruto was cooing over his and Sasuke's yet to be born baby, surprisingly not that surprised about the situation, which would have made the two occupants in the room suspicious, if it wasn't for the fact that they were currently deep in their thoughts.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Mpreg... I really don't get it. But as I was thinking about it the other day, I just felt like doing a story about it. So, there shall be Mperegginess. Yes.

Comment and Criticize!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was slightly disappointed. Happy about being able to make Sasuke carry his baby but disappointed nonetheless. Because people who heard that Sasuke Uchiha, a _male_, was pregnant almost fainted and became overly curious on how that was even possible. And Naruto would smile proudly and place a hand on his future child's mother's shoulder.

But as soon as everyone heard who the father was, all the surprisement disappeared from their expression, turning into a more uninterested one. It was like _'Naruto'_ was all the explaining they needed. Even Sasuke wasn't that surprised he got pregnant anymore.

And even though he wanted for people to ask how he managed to perform the unusual event, maybe it was for the best that no one knew, if not to keep anyone from being too disturbed of the truth, then at least to keep his body away harms way.

You see, Naruto doubted that Sasuke would be enlighted to hear that it was Sasuke who had kind of conceived the child. Or that the child was in a way Orochimaru.

Funny thing about that Orochimaru. Naruto had fought Kabuto at some point, killed him in the end, too, of course. Just, at some point of that battle, Kabuto had managed to make a cut on him and plant those damned Orochimaru cells in him, telling Naruto to keep him alive since he couldn't anymore.

And Naruto, being the goody two-shoes he was, promised to grant Kabuto's wish. It wasn't like he was alone in that body to begin with. The more the merrier, he always thought. So now his body was pretty crowded, holding three beings in it at the same time. Naruto occupying the head, Kyuubi in the tummy and Orochimaru who currently resided in his left knee.

Of course the snake bastard tried to invade the whole body like he had tried to invade Kabuto's, but Kyuubi kept him in check. Nothing to worry about.

Except maybe the disturbing attraction he felt for Sasuke. And the constant urges to make him carry his man-babies. Which he had done already. Yes, Naruto, Kyuubi, Orochimaru combination was a dangerous one for the last Uchiha.

Naruto, who cared about him almost above all else, Orochimaru, who was a perverted pedophile, obsessed in getting himself a new body to live in and Kyuubi, who was just a horny bastard with something against Uchiha's in general.

Leading into violent sex while trying to impregnate the Uchiha and eventually into...

"Lets get married!"

Surprisingly, Sasuke's expression didn't change one bit.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon! You don't want our child to be a bastard, now do you?"

Sasuke seemed to be struggling with his answer. Who knew a supposedly one time screw could mess up his life so throughoutly. To make him pregnant and stretch the couple of pleasurable moments with the blonde into a life time. Sasuke didn't want his child to be a bastard.

"Fine."

Naruto jumped high into the air, smiling a bit too widely. After a couple of bounces he seemed to realize something. And then, in the middle of the whole village with everyone watching them, Naruto kneeled in front of the Uchiha and winked at him.

"Might as well do this properly."

And Sasuke had to resist the urge to kick the boy and run the hell away from there, covering his face which was red from embarrassment and humiliation. People were staring. Naruto took his hand, clearing his throat so that he could speak in a very loud voice.

"Will you make the happiest man on earth by marrying me Sasuke?"

Not very romantic, Sasuke thought along with many women watching, but that was aside the point. Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to kick the boy any longer. Sasuke's foot, meet Naruto's face. Get along now you two.

"I already agreed, you fucktard!"

And then Naruto's beautiful wife-to-be walked away, leaving behind the still smiling Naruto. Yes, all three inhabitants of that body were very happy, each for very different reasons.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Is it too weird for you?XD

I like the idea of Naruto's body being crowded. If he was pregnant then there would be four! What fun.

Anyway, please complain, that makes it easier to correct things and come up with stupid excuses._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I added too much sugar to my tea. Again.

* * *

_-__The_ '_how to make man-babies with the help of two more-or-less magical creatures freeloading inside your body' for dummies. (The –__**extremely**__- disturbing version.)-_

Snakes lay eggs. Naruto had a snake inside his knee. The snake laid an egg. That would make Naruto the mommy. But humans are mammals so someone had to bear the child. Naruto had heard it was horribly painful so he didn't want to do it. But Sasuke liked pain! Because Sasuke was a masochist, Naruto was sure.

Kyuubi wasn't fond of the new resident in their body. Kyuubi thought that Orochimaru was useless and made their knee that was currently covered in white scales look incredibly _ugly_. Kyuubi also thought that if his container were to have a child, it would certainly not let it look like that snake bastard. So the fox meddled with the egg, placing a bit of itself in it. Unfortunately, bits of Naruto came as a side product, after all, it was technically _his_ body, not _theirs_.

Orochimaru's cells might've lacked the ability to actually think for themselves, but it seemed like they had the mind of their own. Constantly trying to take over the body of their new host. Constantly trying to find a way to get a body of its own. So, when the cells sensed sex, the act of making another human being, another vulnerable, _usable_ body, they created a way to make the creation of that body, and their existent in it, possible. Orochimaru would rise again!

Unknown to Sasuke, even if he bared the baby and was thus considered as the child's mother, he was in fact its father. Because the egg that the snake had laid already had the genes from Naruto and even though Naruto was on top, thus the one responsible of conceiving, it just couldn't be done. Because it would have been like a brother and a sister, too similar DNA and that just wouldn't do. Sasuke's was entirely different though, and so, it was Sasuke's seed that conceived the egg.

Now, as the heat grew and bodily fluids were exchanged, it really didn't matter who carried the baby-in-the-making that was wrapped in the wonderfully practical thing called _chakra_, waiting to be planted. But as mentioned before, Naruto wasn't really fond of pain. Besides, his body was already crowded enough.

And so, as Sasuke was in a state where he could hardly notice the difference between pain and pleasure, Naruto made a deep wound and placed the baby-to-be in where it'd have room to grow without making it difficult for Sasuke's organs to function properly. The wound was then closed with the _wonderfully practical chakra_. All Naruto needed was for Sasuke's body to accept the intruder and start growing it!

--

Tsunade's eye twitched. Naruto thought that the eye was perhaps trying to get out of its socket. The hag had been very persistent on knowing how Naruto had done it, made a male pregnant. Naruto didn't mind at all, telling the basics but adding all the detail had been a pain. Really, and now the Hokage was just twitching and foaming at the mouth. Couldn't the hag at least congratulate him for his creativeness?

"You have Orochimaru's cells in your knee!?"

"Yeah, well. Shit happened. But it's not like-"

"You went through all that trouble to impregnate a male when there are women in the world?"

"But I wanted it to be Sasu-"

"The child is going to be a combination of you, that Uchiha brat, Orochimaru and Kyuubi no freaking Kitsune!?"

Naruto sighed and wondered how Sasuke would react if he found out. But there was no point thinking that because judging how Tsunade reacted, Sasuke would (hopefully) never know.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to repeat. So anyway, Sasuke's refusing to leave the Uchiha grounds for some reason so could you come and marry us there?"

The Hokage's mind seemed to be in a far away land, for her eyes were distantly looking out of the window, searching for an answer whether this boy was a retard, a genius or a crazy scientist. She nodded absently.

"Great!"

And Naruto was gone. Tsunade didn't need to understand, she just needed sake. A lot of sake. And hopefully, in the morning, she would have forgotten all of what Naruto had just told her.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I have this need to explain things. Most Mpregs are just sex and pada-bing! They be pregnant. How!? Is the baby growing in their ass because if it is, how is the barer going to- ::the rest is censored::

But I think this story would've been just fine without my half-assed totally confusing trying-to explaining. I think I played hang-man through biology lessons. XD

Ah, but next I'll be getting to Sasuke's mood swings, what fun.

Comment and Criticize?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Hey, hey, guess what!

:D

I got my first flame through this story. Apparently I'm fucked up along with what I wrote (that being this story). How awesome is that? Though, I was already aware that this story is kind of, you know, funked up. XD

* * *

Sasuke was a man. A manly man at that. Filled with testosterone. Rawr. The thought made Naruto snicker, because after taking a good look at Sasuke, anyone would question which hormones Sasuke's body preferred to produce. Naruto was personally rooting for estrogens. 

Not that Naruto would say that out loud. That would be very unwise and most likely leave their unborn child to be a half orphan. Or at least it would never have brothers or sisters. Naruto really treasured his life and balls. Balls more that life, naturally.

But even if he did manage to keep his mouth shut about the previously mentioned hilarity, Naruto felt like he still had to protect his precious family jewels if he was reading the murderous look Sasuke was giving him right.

"Come on now, put it on!"

"No."

_Stubborn little bitch_, was what Naruto thought, but definitely not aloud. It wasn't like he was offering his husband to be a wedding dress to put on, gods no. That would be downright creepy, Sasuke on a frilly, lacy… dress thing. Naruto shivered.

It was just a simple yet expensive (well it _looked_ expensive, but Naruto wouldn't really know because he had found it from some closet on the Uchiha household) white ceremonial (manly) kimono. In all honesty, Naruto, Orochimaru and even Kyuubi thought he'd look great in it. But the Uchiha was being stubborn and refused to dress up in anything for their wedding.

"Then what the hell were you planning on wearing?"

Sasuke gave a dry look and pointed at the black sweatpants he had on. It made Naruto's blood boil. So, Sasuke was old traditional enough to get married so that their child wouldn't be a bastard but wouldn't wear old traditional clothes for their minimal ceremony Naruto had managed to arrange.

"Fine, be that way. In that case, I'm going to wear this."

His bride rolled his eyes as in nothing that Naruto was going to wear was going to make Sasuke regret his decision to dress in informal clothing. But Naruto was unpredictable and had found a loophole from Sasuke's indifferenceness towards the whole situation.

And surely enough, as Naruto pulled the clothing on, Sasuke's eyes widened in, dare he say, horror.

"Oh, fuck no."

"Well fuck you too and yes, I'm wearing this."

"There is no fucking way you're wearing that into the wedding or to anywhere else at that. In fact, take it off right now."

"I'm wearing whatever the fuck I want just like you are, so fuck you."

There was a lot of _fucking_ going on, considering they had put that into action only once in their life so far. Of course, Naruto was planning on changing that part as soon as their wedding was over.

He spun around sexily, winking at Sasuke, making sure the hem of the dress he was wearing raised high enough to give a lovely panty shot… erm, make that boxer shot, for the dark-haired teen. To his disappointment, but not at all surprise, Sasuke just looked downright disturbed by his little service.

Naruto had a manly, muscular body. It did not go that well with a black, see-through, slutty nightgown. Absolutely not. The clothing needed someone slender and feminine to carry it, and Naruto's body was just a tad too big for it, making the garment to burst at the seams.

"I said. Take. It. Off."

"Never!"

Really, Naruto could see how the two (make that four) of them could spend the rest of their lives happily ever after in a marriage of bliss. Although, considering the deadly accuracy of Sasuke's kunai throwing skills, Naruto might not live to see happily ever after.

It was when one kunai sliced the fabric of his lovely nightgown, that Naruto realised that this was simply _foreplay_.

And that is how, after Sasuke had chased Naruto all around the courtyard all the while getting rid of the offending garment by throwing kunai at it, they had ended up having loud, raunchy, outdoor man-sex for the second time.

--

Tsunade stared in disbelief, even though this was probably the only thing she could expect from these two.

The to be wedded were standing before her, both covered in sweat, grass stains, mud, blood and –cough- questionable white substances, Naruto only wearing a pair of boxers and Sasuke having the decency to have a more covering bathrobe on.

Naruto was grinning widely, obviously waiting for her to start whatever it was required for them to be married, his hold tight on the sulking Sasuke's hand.

She cleared her throat.

"So…"

"So?"

"Do you, Uzumaki, want Sasuke as your… ever loving husband?"

"Yes!"

"What about you Sasuke?"

The answer was a barely audible, almost pained '_yes_', drowned by Naruto's loud whoop.

"You have the rings, I already took care of paperwork. You may kiss, I'm out of here."

Naruto quickly ringed _his_ Sasuke with a simple silver ring, drowning whatever protests or bitching Sasuke may have presented him with into a persistent kiss of happiness.

He then dragged his bride inside and this time they didn't have sex outdoors.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

I knoooow I was supposed to write about the ever hilarious mood swings but I forgot that they had to have their wedding first. D:

Do you want me to add more love-love into their relationship?

Naruto: I lurve yoo, my SasUKE-poochie-poo!

Like that?

(I'm not on crack, just slightly feverish.)

**Comment and Criticize!** XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hi. I just realiced Sakura hadn't been mentioned at all.

* * *

Team seven and the people forming up that most awesome team of young shinobi had been called a lot of things. Mentally stable was not one of them.

Their short tempers were easy to snap, leaving your hands full of Naruto gone Kyuubi or a bitching Sasuke trying to rip out your heart. And while Hulk Hogan had nothing on those two, it was Sakura who was the worst of them all.

Sakura had been most delighted when she had been informed that Sasuke had returned to Konoha and she had wasted no time rushing to meet him. Alas, it had been Naruto who had gotten to him first, and as she arrived to the crushed gates of Konoha, it was already way too late to gain the attention from either of them.

"Sasuke!" she had tried as the boy rushed past her to avoid the Rasengan Naruto was aiming at him. The explosion from said attack made her ears ring.

"Naruto!!" she yelled even louder, this her sign of warning that the boy was toying with her patience.

Another explosion, this time caused by Chidori.

And as the city gained massive damage and turned into grumbles, the Anbu standing next to her could literally hear something snap.

"Don't you dare to ignore me!"

Just about to rush in and join the friendly reunion with her teammates, she was stopped by her mentor who had taken a fine time getting out of her office to see what was tearing her city down. But instead of actually doing something about the fight between the two idiots, Tsunade only yawned and kept the struggling Sakura still, waving her hand lazily as a sign for the Anbu to move and do something.

Because if Sasuke went after the heart and Naruto after soft organs like the fox he was, then this one was sure to target where it hurt the most.

And Tsunade so dearly wanted to see Naruto have children.

"Wipe that foam from your mouth, girl," she said and waited for the girl to do so. It was only after Sakura had calmed down enough that her eyes weren't red and the other signs of rabies had lessened.

"There's only so many of you I can handle. You go on a mission for now, is that clear?"

Sakura gave a sharp nod, her bloodthirsty glare still on her prey.

--

And so, it was four months and some days later that Sakura walked through the rebuilt gates of Konoha. She had done as Tsunade had ordered to and gathered rather rare plants and items for antidotes and such. But most of all, she had calmed down enough to handle the idiotic behavior of her teammates without violence.

Or so she had said with a convincing smile and thus made her therapist actually believe her, while in reality she made no such promises.

Tsunade didn't buy her act of innocence though, but cared little about it since sending her to the two seemed like good revenge for all the head aches the boys had given her.

Though the smile of a psychopath made her doubt if it was such a good idea after all. Ah, to hell with it.

"Things have changed a bit around here," Tsunade said with a smile, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, the gates were repaired," Sakura answered, her tone as excited as it would be if they were talking about the weather.

Lacking a way to land the news softly, Tsunade decided to just blurt it out.

"Naruto got someone pregnant."

It was silent for awhile before the outburst.

"What!?" the yell was loud and scandalized, as Sakura's eye twitched and hands went to clutch her hair.

"H-how dare he!? How dare he get impregnated before me!?"

Tsunade watched her student walk in circles, her eyebrow raised in wonder.

"It's not him who's pregnant, you silly girl."

"I know that! But it was me who was supposed to get a family first, goddammit!"

The pink-haired girl tried to remember her anger management and took deep breaths. Really now, first Sasuke's some super prodigy and then Naruto goes away and returns with super powers that don't include Kyuubi. Besides, did Naruto not know that she had a thing for him? It was out of _love_ that she punched him in every change she got. Like a boy tugging a girl's pigtails.

She turned to look at the Hokage with nothing but annoyance in her eyes.

"So who's the bitch?"

Her reaction only made Tsunade chuckle and lean back on her chair, a cunning smile gracing her lips.

"Why don't you go do a check up for me and see for yourself?"

--

A baby-checking kit in her hand, Sakura made her way through the town, all the way to the Uchiha estate. Which was quite puzzling, since the last time she checked, it was the last Uchiha who lived in the Uchiha estate and not the last Uzumaki.

Then again, Naruto's little apartment was really very small and Sasuke's quarters were really very huge, so maybe the blond had rented a bigger house for his new baby-bearing mate.

With those thoughts in mind, she arrived to her destination and knocked on the door.

It was Sasuke who opened the door, then grunting something which she took as an invitation inside since the door was left open while Sasuke himself had already retreated back inside the house. She was seated down on a couch while Sasuke went somewhere else, not saying anything to her.

Not sure what else to do, Sakura just sat there, her mouth a straight line and thumb fiddling from sheer nervousness. There was something odd about Sasuke, she could sense it.

Her suspicions grew when, to her utmost horror, Sasuke returned and sat down next to her, placing a steaming cup of tea on the table along with a tray of cookies. _Cookies_! She prayed to gods that they were bought from a store because Sasuke wearing an apron and baking cookies... (she wiped the drool quickly before Sasuke would notice.)

Ah-ha! This was a trap, she was sure. Those bakings were as venomous as the look Sasuke had given her the moment he had opened the door. Because in reality Sasuke still found her most annoying, just like in her fangirl days. Yes.

Her world crashed when Sasuke took one from the plate and ate it without dropping dead on the floor.

Her hand trembling, she reached out for one and tried to smile.

"Did Sasuke bake these?"

The boy looked at her like she was the filthiest stain on the carpet.

"Of course. It's not like anyone else around here can cook."

She laughed nervously and took a bite, quickly facing away when bitter tears started run down her cheeks. The cookies were fucking delicious. Another hard blow to her femininity.

Sasuke took no notice of this, too busy reaching out for more cookies.

"It's been such a long time. How are you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried to open a conversation after she had managed to swallow the delicious treat.

"Hn," was all too familiar response.

"The weather is rather lovely," she tried again.

Sasuke only turned to look at her like she was insane. Sighing, Sakura ran her hand through her hair.

"So, I heard Naruto got someone pregnant."

This time Sasuke didn't turn to look at her but his shoulders stiffened. It was enough of a response for her.

"I know, right? I would have never thought _he_'d be the first to start a family."

The Uchiha stuffed another cookie into his mouth and kept silent.

"Tsunade just told me about it. She refused to tell me who the bitch was though."

Sakura was too busy chatting her head off to notice the twitch Sasuke's eye was doing. She leaned in a bit closer to her teammate and asked with an honest-to-god smile.

"But you must know something about that, am I right?"

--

Naruto was on his way home when he heard an explosion from the direction of the Uchiha place. He quickly made a clone carry the groceries he had been fetching for Sasuke, and then hurried home to look what had happened.

The front door was open when he arrived, and as he stepped inside, a strange kind of fog seemed to fill the air. He called out his bride's name and carefully continued his way to the living room. One of the walls sported a huge hole, most likely caused by a Chidori.

Suddenly the pile of rubble moved and a dust covered, gas mask wearing figure stood up, scaring the shit out of the blond. He screamed (like a girl) and drew out the first weapon he could get his hands onto.

"W-who the hell are you?" he questioned the the freak in his living room. The figure just wiped some dust off it's shoulder before removing the gas mask. Squinting his eyes, Naruto could see the recognizable face of his friend.

"...Sakura?"

"Oh hey Naruto. What's up?"

"What's up!? How come my living room is in pieces?"

"_Your_ living room?" Sakura asked while straightening her skirt.

"Yeah, mine. And where the hell is Sasuke?" Naruto looked around, trying to spot a body.

"Please don't ask about him, that guy is crazy! Here I was, being completely friendly and asking who _you_ got pregnant and he goes all crazy on me."

Spotting a foot behind the couch, Naruto rushed over to find a smiling Sasuke lying on the floor.

"It's a good thing I had a can of laughing gas with me. I'd be dead without it." She continued while Naruto lifted Sasuke from the floor. The Uchiha kept chuckling in a sinister manner, his hand reaching out to grab Sakura even though she was half a room away.

"I'll kill her. Let me kill her, haha."

Naruto just tried to shush him and hugged the Uchiha to his manly bosom while stroking his hair.

"Let's not kill anyone, okay?"

Sakura had a slightly disturbed expression while watching the two worst enemies being so... cuddly. She flinched though, when Naruto turned to look at her accusingly.

"How can you do this to a pregnant man?"

"I told you, _he_ attacked m- WHAT!?"

"Geez, you really can be one insensitive bitch."

It was an automatic reaction for her body to begin the progress of physical punishment for the uncalled insult, but now the natural reaction was being interrupted by the thought progress Naruto's words made her head go through, eventually making her system boil over and finally making her go kaput.

--

As the clone finally came home with the groceries, it found it's master with his hands full of passed out teammates. Neither clone nor master knew when Sai had came inside and why he was unconscious as well.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Uh, I feel rusty. I shouldn't give up writing for such a long time. xD

Why did Sakura have laughing gas with her? Because one of my teachers told me his wife had it before giving birth. She even let him sniff some and he couldn't stop laughing. I wanna sniff laughing gas too!

And what do you know! A man was pregnant and the baby came into this world through the rectum. I'm baffled by this, even is he was a woman turned male. What a strange world.


End file.
